


24 Hours

by evership



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fisting, Golden shower, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm so embarrassed, It's basically just a PWP, M/M, Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami do it. </p>
<p>Lots of times. </p>
<p>That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Holy ... Okay, well... Here's a oneshot with the boys being stupid and having lots of sex. Enjoy^^'

”Oi! Taiga!” Kagami didn’t even bother to turn around when he heard that familiar voice.

”Who gave you permission to use my first name? Stop it, _Ahomine!_ ” he growled when said person caught up with him. Aomine opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before settling on a grin.

“Fine, _Bakagami!”_ he began. “I’ll just call you Tiger instead … but I’ll use an accent, so it’ll sound like Taiga, and thus – whenever you hear me call you Taiga – you’ll know I’m not actually saying Taiga, but Tiger with an accent ... _Taiga_.”

Kagami frowned while trying to comprehend what the other boy just had said.

“ … That’s – that’s clearly chea –” he started, before Aomine interrupted him.

“Cheating? I don’t think so. I’m just very bad at English, for real. I’m so, _so_ bad at English and how to pronounce certain words … like, oh, I dunno … _Tiger_.”

“You just said it perfectly!” Kagami felt his ears heating up.

“I did? Must’ve been a fluke then...” Aomine looked everywhere except _at_ Kagami.

“That’s bad acting, even for you!”

“Alright then; I’ll call you Taiga.” The blue-haired boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What? How’s that even –!”

“No, no, no!” He said and threw an arm around Kagami’s shoulders. The red-head tried to shrug it off, but the other boy only tightened his grip. “I’m simply nicknaming you after the great taiga in the northern hemisphere! You know, the great forest – or whatever it is – that covers most of Russia, Sweden, Norway, Canada –“

 “That’s –! No. Stop it. You’ve put way too much effort into this. Who are you?” As soon as the words left his mouth Kagami regretted them. Aomine leaned in close and brushed his lips against the tiger’s ear.

“Already forgotten me? You were screaming my name pretty loud last night – “

Kagami slapped a hand across Aomine’s face before looking around quickly. He then turned back to his dickhead of a boyfriend. Said boyfriend was leering. Kagami scowled.

“Sh – shut up!” He hissed. “People might hear you! And that’s not what I mean and you know it!”

Aomine gave him a blank stare and kept a straight face.

“Hear me say what?” he asked innocently. “That I fucked you so _hard_ into the mattress last night that you’re walking around with a noticeable limp today? Or that you –“

“It’s not –! _It’s noticeable?!_ ” Kagami looked absolutely mortified.

 “– or that you begged me not to use a condom ‘cause you wanted to feel my hot seed inside you?”

“I swear I’ll withhold sex for a week if you don’t shut up right now!” the red-head growled low in his throat. Aomine’s face would look good smeared on the side of the pavement.

“I swear _I’ll_ withhold sex for a week if you don’t let me continue!” Aomine retorted. Kagami gave a triumphant smile in return.

“Ha! I win, then! Enjoy your hand, Ahomine; I’ve got plenty of dildos to satisfy myself with!”

“Not if I hide all the batteries! Also,” He leaned in close again. “I’d like to point out that you shouted that last part. _Taiga, people might hear you!_ ”

“Y–you bastard!” This time Kagami pushed him away with enough force to make them both stumble. Aomine’s laughter echoed between the houses.

“Oh, come on! You walked _right into_ that one!”

*  
  
“C–can’t you at least wait until we’re inside?!” Kagami tried desperately to fish up his keys from his pocket, but Aomine was making it incredibly hard for him.

“No.” The blue-haired boy replied. Kagami stiffened when he felt a hand sneaking down the front of his pants.

“For fuck’s sake … Remove your hand from my pants, now! I – I think my neighbor is watching!  Fuck!” He slammed his head back against the door and tried not to moan. Aomine moved in close and licked his exposed throat. His hand kept sneaking and sneaking.

“Just stay still until the light switches off. Maybe she likes what she sees?” He mumbled. He was so _horny_ …

“H–hardly; she’s what? 60? 70? Please, Aomine; just let me open the door so we can get inside..!” Kagami bit his tongue and cursed his sex-crazed boyfriend. Fuck, his knees felt weak.

“Mmm, I like hearing you beg … You’re rock hard down here. Wanna feel mine?”

“N–no, thank you.”

“Such a pussy.” Aomine pressed closer and Kagami widened his eyes when he realized what the other man was about to do.

“Hey, hey! _No!_ Don’t you fucking _dare_ push that finger ins –!” The tiger gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to swallow his moans. Aomine chuckled and slowly pressed his finger deeper into his lover’s eager body. Kagami whimpered and forced his body not to move.

The light flicked off. Both boys froze on the spot.

It got dark – really dark – and Kagami cracked open one eye. Aomine’s breath puffed against the side of his neck.

“Oh, look, the light switched off … Just stay perfectly still and no one will ever know what we’re doing right now … You’re so tight, Taiga, your body is pulling me in; I can’t help it.” He moved his finger in and out, in and out, before pushing deeper and deeper. Kagami mentally shook his head furiously.

“The fuck you can’t help it! Ngh!! N–no, don’t – _don’t search for it_!” He could feel that lone finger digging around inside him.

“ … But I wanna make you feel good. Don’t _you_ wanna feel good?” The red-head almost sobbed from frustration.

“Not like this! Not here! _Not_ pressed up against my f–front door! Ngh … _AH_!”

“ … _Found it_ …”

“ _No, no, no, no_! D–don’t scrape your fi –NGH! I – I can’t –!“

“You have to keep still; otherwise the light might switch on again … and _everyone will see us._ ” Kagami gulped and, to Aomines delight, started to slowly move his hips. Not enough to make the light switch back on, but enough to make the blue-haired boy understand that he’d crumbled Kagami’s fortress of let’s-not-do-naughty-stuff-here-where-people-might-see-us. Kagami groaned and ever so slowly lifted a hand to place on Aomine’s shoulder. The red-head shuddered.   

“ … Deeper …” He gasped. “Fuck, push it _deeper_..! Push a second finger inside, one is – one is not enough!” He wanted to come so badly!

“You’re too dry and I don’t wanna hurt you … “ Aomine drawled and continued his torture of Kagami’s prostate.  

“That’s considerate of you. Ngh!”

“If I hurt you I won’t be able to fuck you later.”

“You’re such a dick.” Kagami growled.

“Asshole.”

“Idiot!”

“Cumslut!”

“What?!”

“Don’t even try denying it!”

“If you didn’t have your finger shoved up my ass right now I’d fucking sock you!”

“If I didn’t have my finger in your ass then _you’d already be on all four_ _howling like a bitch in heat_!”

“That doesn’t even make sen – Ah! Too deep! _Too fucking deep_!” The tiger’s grip tightened considerably on Aomine’s shoulder.

“Don’t be a wimp,” He said. “You’ve taken stuff deeper than this. Try spreading your legs a bit more.”

“My _pants_. Are _in_. The _way_.”

“I love it when you growl. It’s so sexy.”

“I love to see you _grovel_.”

“I love it when you –“

“ _Kagami-kun! Are you having trouble getting inside? Do you need to borrow a phone?_ ”

“Holy fuck, that’s my neighbor!”

“What a cock-blocker.” Aomine muttered.

“I–it’s all right, Sakura-san! We’re just – we’re just –“ Fuck, he didn’t know what to say!

“Doing some _heavy_ petting.” Aomine added under his breath.  

“Shut up, Ahomine!”

“Tch.”

“ _Kagami-kun?_ ”

“We were just, err, admiring the stars, Sakura-san! No need to worry! Good night! … Pull out you finger _now_ or I swear I’ll put fucking _laxatives in your food_ when you _least_ expect it!”

“You’re such a bore.” He pulled out his finger and waved his hand in the general direction of the neighbor. “Open the door before I drag you in front of _Sakura-san_ and fuck you raw while she’s watching.”

“You wouldn’t.” Kagami snorted and fished up the key. Aomine pressed close again and nibbled on his earlobe. Kagami almost punched him.

“I would.” The blue-haired boy said. “I _totally_ would.”

*

“What lube do you wanna use?” Aomine asked once they were inside.

“Does it matter?” Kagami wondered.   

“Depends. Can I fist you?”

“Can I punch you?”

“That’s a no, then. I’ll just grab the strawberry flavored stuff; I can give you a half-hearted hand-job and a satisfying blow-job before I press you down on the bed and take you from behind –“

“Okay, I get it! S–stop getting me all flustered and shit.” Kagami stuttered and threw his jacket on the sofa. Aomine dropped his jacket on the floor and followed the red-head into the bedroom.

 “I adore your heated face. Makes me wanna give you a facial.”

“W-what?”

“Maybe a pearl necklace? Oh, let’s do a golden shower in the shower later!”

“What’s that?” Kagami gave him an apprehensive look.

“ … Oh, you’ll _love_ it.” Aomine said.

“ … I doubt it. Not when you’re smiling like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like _that._ ”

*

“Strip for me.”

“I can’t.” Said Kagami and gave his boyfriend a wide-eyed deer-caught-in-the-headlight kind of look.

“Why?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“It’s not! It’s not like anybody’s watching! It’s just me and my sexy eyes that’ll watch you, and maybe I’ll use my sexy hand to sex up my sex-organ and then sex and more sex.”

“I think you’ve might have an addiction. Should I call someone?”

“You can call my name, over and over and over, while I –”

“Screw me. Yes, I know. You’re getting predictable.”

“No, I’m not. Just to prove my point I’ll strip for _you._ ”

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“This will be interesting.” He said.

“Shut your mouth, lie down on the bed and just watch me!”

“Should I put on some music?”

“No, consider this a tutorial for when you’re gonna undress for me.” He gave Kagami a piercing stare before saying: “… First … you gotta give a sultry smile – like _this_ – and then eye-fuck your prey while slowly moving your body to the music … and then … slowly rub your hands down your body … over your abs … down your crotch … and back up again …”

“I –I’m getting second-hand embarrassment from you! I’m embarrassed _for_ you!”

“Tch, want me to stop? I haven’t even removed my shirt yet.”

“ … No. It’s … fascinating?” Kagami didn’t really know what to say, seeing how this was his first strip-tease ever. Aomine shook his head.

“Only _fascinating?_ It’s something, I guess. Anyway, once you’ve caught your prey’s attention it’s time for the … _unbuttoning_ … of the shirt … This’ll be improvised since I just realized I’m wearing a t-shirt. _Don’t snort at me_. Remember to keep moving your body – like this – and slowly … _slowly_ … pull off your shirt … before tossing it somewhere behind you – or at your prey – and then spin around to show of your perfect ass. You with me?”

“Wha? Oh, sure.” The red-head said distractedly. He didn’t know his boyfriend could be this sexy. It made his dick twitch.

“ … Bend over a bit and slap your ass – like this – and slowly turn around again. Pop the buttons on your pants – one at a time, keep eye contact with your victim – and lick your lips … Turn your head down … and … look up through your bangs – I realize yet again that I’ll have to improvise since my bangs are too short – and _slowly_ ease out of your garments … like this. And then, if your prey is on the bed, like you are, you can crawl … “ Aomine slowly moved towards his red-headed lover. “… over to them … before … giving them a …”

“Mnh!”

“Kiss! Remember all this ‘cause I’ll rate your performance later.” He sprawled himself next to Kagami.

“Damn … Ever thought of going professional?” Aomine gave him an incredulous look.

“No way! Too _boring_. I’d rather watch you strip for me than to have random strangers throw money at my feet. Turned on? I’ll give you that hand-job I promised. Unless you wanna suck _me_ off; you haven’t done _that_ in a while.” Kagami frowned.

“You prefer fuck to suck. Nnh, use the lube!” Aomine removed his hand and twisted his body so he could grab the bottle. He poured a generous amount of the pink fluid.

“I love this strawberry stuff!” He said. “Do you have any ice-cream?”

“Stop licking it off your fingers and focus on me!” Kagami growled. Aomine gave him a few strokes before stopping again.

“I bet it’d taste great on vanilla ice-cream, with sprinkles and whipped cream. Hey, I’m getting hungry; let’s have food-sex!”

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding when you said it’d be a half-hearted hand-job!” The red-head muttered and glared at him.

“Do I look like a liar to you?”

“Actually, I think you’re way too arrogant for lies. You don’t care what other people think about you, so why should you lie to spare _their_ feelings? Of course, you’d probably lie your ass off if it could save your hide.”

“That sounds about right.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow and made a frustrated sound in his throat. Aomine had just placed another finger in his mouth to have another taste of the lube.

“ … Oi, if you’re so hell-bent on eating the stuff, then just suck me off already!”

“You’re right. Oh, _don’t_ rip my hair out when you come … _Itadakimasu!_ ”

“ _Shut up!_ Ah! Fuck, don’t use your teeth!” Kagami bowed his back and almost curled in on himself. He could feel Aomine smirking around his dick.

“Agnh ouh guh.”

“Don’t … Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Mm, I love this lube; we should buy the pineapple flavored next time, and the orange flavored. Oh, and the cherry! Hey, remember when I popped your cherry and you _cried?”_ Kagami rolled his eyes.

“You think I would forget my first time? Just get back to sucking me off! You promised me a _satisfying_ blow-job. So far all you’ve done is talking!”

“Che’ … Mmm …”

“ _Yesss_ … Ngh!” Kagami moaned and spread his legs a bit wider. He rolled his hips up into that warm cavern and lost himself to the pleasure.

A second later Aomine stopped and Kagami wanted to murder him.

“I thought you were gonna pass out at some point. You kept breathing through your nose and whimpering like a – a kicked puppy or something.”

“For fuck’s sake, don’t _stop!_ Just be quiet and keep deep-throating me!”

“You were _such_ a pussy back then.”

“… I’m not the one that panicked and thought I’d ripped something. Your anguished face was so worth the pain! And I’d never taken anything up the ass before you came along _and it fucking hurt like a bitch_ … so my crying was totally justified. Just wait until I have you faced-down with your ass in the air and we’ll see if _you_ can keep a straight face! Ow! Teeth!”

“Be quiet, Taiga, I’m trying to eat here.” The blue-haired boy drawled.

 “You’re such a dick! Nghh! Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

“Hmmmm.”

“Ah! D–don’t hum! _Ngh_ , don’t stop! _Shit!_ ”  

“ … Ack! Fuck! Warn a guy; will you?!”

“Aw, did it get in your eye? _Good_.”

“Fuck you! _Ow_ , fuck! It fucking _stings!_ ” Aomine rubbed furiously at his eyes. Kagami poked the blunette with a foot. 

“Oi, I’ll give your performance a six out of ten. You talked way too much.”Aomine gave him a blood-shot glare. Kagami burst out laughing.

*

“Spread your legs a bit more.” Aomine said and smacked Kagami’s knee. Kagami complied. He was sprawled on the bed and Aomine had crawled in between his legs.

“I thought you wanted to take me from behind?” The tiger asked. Aomine leered.

“I will, but I wanna see your face when I finger you.”

“ … You’re horrible.” Kagami could feel his face burning.

“And you’re adorable. Now spread ‘em. Show me that puckered love hole.”

“Do you ever shut up?” The red-head covered his face with a hand to hide his blush. Aomine pulled his hand away.

“Never.” He said.

“Stop with all that embarrassing talk!”

“Don’t wanna. Hey, think we can fit the bottle of lube inside you?” Aomine held up the round bottle and shook it in front of Kagami’s face. Kagami, in return, worked his jaws a couple of times before saying flatly:

“… I’m seriously considering kicking you in the head and then take your virginity by shoving my fucking foot up your fucking ass. Think it’ll fit?”

“Well –“

“Don’t answer that!”

“Of course not. I’m adding the first finger now.”  

“ … Ngh! I – I both love and dread this part.”

“Feeling good?”

“Y–yeah! But you can be such a fucking assho –“

“Adding a second finger now!”

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Stop squirming; it makes me wanna spank you.” He scissored his fingers and pushed in deep before pulling out and doing the motion all over again. Kagami gasped and panted and arched his back. It was a sight to see.   

“… I wouldn’t mind tying you down and whip your ass into next week.” Kagami panted. “Then – then both of us wouldn’t be able to sit down for days. Ngh!”

“That … actually sound pretty hot. Adding a third now. You in leather would be hot.”

“I’m – I’m hot in anything.”

“Stop grinning; we both know you look best naked on your back with your legs spread like this. Hang on, I’m gonna make you scream now.” Kagami gave him a defiant smile.

“Right, as if you coul – AH! Ah! _Ah!_ Ngh! _Fuck!_ Slow down! You fuck –! _Ah!_ Stop! Stop it! I can’t –! Y–your fingers! _Too fast!_ ”

“Heh, I’ll stop when you scream my name!” Aomine grabbed the tiger’s throat to keep him down, his other hand pistoned in and out of his lover at, well, _hand-breaking_ speed.

“Ngh! D–don’t –!” Kagami was effectively held in place by Aomines hand and could do nothing more than to whimper and moan in ecstasy. Each time the blue-haired boy’s fingers touched that place inside him stars exploded before his eyes. It was almost too much. Kagami clawed at the hand around his neck.

“Starting to get tired in my arm here.”Aomine panted and Kagami swore could hear his self-satisfied smirk.

“Fu –! A – Aomi –! _Daiki!_ ” The blunette stopped abruptly and pressed in deep and let his fingers stay there. Kagami’s right leg twitched and the red-head gave a guttural groan.  

“ … That – oh, stop with the melodramatic gasping; you’re only boosting my ego – was fun!”

“Melodra ..? Wait, _fun?_ You thought that was – no, fuck, I can’t … I can’t yet. I have to catch my breath first ... I dunno what I like most about you; your hands or your dick. It … It might be a draw.”

“What about my face?”

“Eh, it’s a nice … a nice bonus, I guess.” He could feel Aomines fingers almost lazily moving around inside of him. He was both tired and horny. It was annoying.

“I take your out-of-breath-ness as a compliment, by the way. And your words are a nice edition to my already bloated ego.” The bluenette slowly pulled out his fingers. Kagami winced, but chuckled at Aomines words.

“At least you are _aware_ of your ego!”

“You love my ego!” Aomine grinned. “Now, turn around and get up on all four. I’m gonna fuck you crazy!”

“You are _so_ romantic.”

“Just turn around.” Kagami snorted but got up on all fours. The bed dipped when Aomine positioned himself. More lube was poured and Kagami got harder – if that was even possible – at the thought of what was about to happen. He moaned when he felt the blunt head of Aomine’s dick teasing his entrance. 

“ … Don’t use a condom, okay?” He was too embarrassed to look at his lover. The bluenette smacked his ass. Kagami gave startled yelp.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Ready?” Kagami nodded. Aomine grabbed hold of his dick and slowly pushed the head inside. The tiger stiffened.

“ … _Ngh!_ Fuck, you’re big! I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your size!”

“Your words are like heroine for my ears, darling!”

“You’re so full of yourself!” Kagami growled. Fuck, it hurt and he tried to spread his legs even wider. Aomine trailed butterfly kisses up his back.

“And you’re so full of _me_ …” Kagami glared at him over his shoulder.

“I can hear you leering!” He hissed between clenched teeth. Shit, it felt as if someone was trying to shove a fucking bowling ball up his ass.

“Good! Soon you won’t be able to hear anything over your own screams! Ah, you’re so tight! I wanna stay here forever! It’s so, ngh, _cozy!_ ”

“ _Cozy?_ Wh – _No, no!_ Don’t move yet! Let me – let me adjust first!”

“Mm …” Aomine leant forward and put his arms around his air-head of a boyfriend.

“Hey! Don’t drape yourself over my back! You’re heavy! And – and stop pinching my – my –“

“Nipples?” The bluenette thumbed the nubs until they turned stiff. Kagami shuddered.

“I know what they’re called, thank you very much!”

“I wanna try something.” Aomine said. He shifted a bit, but was careful not to move his dick too much.

“Try wha – OW! Don’t bite my neck! What the hell?! Let go!”

“I’e sheeng ick ong ath angingal schanngel.” _Fuck,_ the little creep had _teeth!_

“Yeah, I _totally_ understood that. No sarcasm here!” He snarled. Aomine let go and licked the bite mark gently.

“I’ve seen it on that animal channel, y’know, about mating and stuff. And I saw these lions mate and the male bit the female in the neck to keep her still or something.” Kagami stuttered a few times before half-shouting:

“I’m not some damn lion!”

“No, you’re a fierce _tiger!_ ” Aomine corrected. The red-head moved his hips.

“J–just move already!”

“Don’t be such a wet cat.”

“I’m not a wet cat!”

“Oh, right! A wet _tiger._ ” The blue-haired boy pulled out slowly only to slam into the willing body of his lover.

“You b – AH! –stard! Ah! Fuck! Shi–! Nghh, harder! Faster!” Kagami clawed at the sheets.

“Better, stronger?”

“Shut up! Ngh! Ah! T– that isn’t even how it goes!”

“Fuck, stop clenching your ass like that! You gonna make me come!”

“Then come and put me out of my misery! Holy–!”

“You love this kind of misery! Nn!”

“You’re deep, fuck, you’re so deep!” Kagami panted and tried to focus on something – anything – to keep him from coming too fast. He felt a hand in his hair.

“Get – get down on your elbows and I’ll show you _deep!_ ” Aomine put pressure on the red-head’s head until the other lowered himself.

“Don’t push me! I get it! … _AH!_ No! Too much! Sensory overload!” The new angle made the bluenette’s dick reach deeper than ever before. Kagami bit his lips. It was too much!

“You can take it! I’m getting close … You?”

“Nghsss!”

“Sounds like a ‘yes’ to me! Haa! Fuck!”

“I’m gonna –! Ah! I’m coming, I’m coming! _AHH! Daiki!_ ” Kagami arched up, his body pulled taut with the forceful orgasm. Aomine cried out in ecstasy.

“Fuck yeah! Clench your ass like that! Holy fuck! _NGH!_ Have my babies, Taiga! Ngh!” The bluenette pushed in deep and let his seed explode inside his lover. He pulled out after a minute and watched his cum trickle out from Kagami’s entrance. It was hot.

The red-head forced his legs to stretch out and Aomine flopped down beside him. Kagami was still trying to catch his breath. He was grinning.

“ … Fuck … That – that was …”

“Okay, I guess.” Aomine said and stuck a finger in his ear. If Kagami had had the strength he would’ve got up on his elbows and glared down at his boyfriend.

“ … Excuse me?” He said disbelievingly. Aomine shrugged.

“A bit amateurish. But, you know; practice makes perfect … If you know what I mean.” He gave Kagami a _look_. The red-head blinked. Oh. _Ohh_.

“That’s … Yeah, we _definitely_ need more practice.”

*

“Let’s take a shower. I wanna show you something.”

“That golden shower-thingy?”

“Err, yeah.”

“What is it?”

“A … thing. Just a thing that I’d like to do to you in the shower. Nothing special, really.” Aomine waved his hand in the air, over his head, at the dresser, at Kagami.

“You seem a bit reluctant to tell me just what it is. Should I be suspicious?”

“W–what? _Noo_ , of course not! You trust me, right?” Aomine’s smile twitched.

“ … I’m gonna look it up on the internet.”

“No, wait!”

“You’re sort of making me nervous. Is it something painful?” Kagami sat up in the bed and gave the bluenette a worried look.

“No.”

“ … Pleasurable?”

“In – in a way, I guess.”

“What’s the purpose of this … thing?”

“Um … W-wouldn’t it be better if I just showed you?”

“No. Fess up.” Aomine let out an exasperated sigh and flailed his hand again.

“I think it’s a bit – a bit like, you know … Argh, it’s hard to explain! I think it’s about humiliation and domination or something like that. _Don’t look at me like that!_ ”

“So, you wanna show your dominance over me in the shower? Is that it?” Kagami dead-panned. Aomine looked embarrassed, but nodded.

“I read about it on the web and it sounded hot. Well, it doesn’t really _have_ to be in the shower, but I’ll think you’ll be grateful once you see what it’s all about. You’d murder me silly if we did it in any other place.”

“ … Ahomine, do you have a kink that you haven’t told me about? I know we’ve only been dating for three months, but if there’s something you wanna try … just tell me and we’ll see …”

“See what? If you’ll do it?”

“See if I’ll die of laughter or not.”

“Oi!”

“If … If I agree to do this – this thing in the shower, would you –“

“Your face is heating up.” Kagami punched him hard in the arm.

“Don’t point that out! But if I do this, you’ll what? Be happy? Get turned on? Worship the ground I walk on?”

“I’d probably fuck you raw in the bathtub before fucking you again in the bed.”

“And it’s pleasurable?”

“Well, for me. You’re gonna rage and get really pissed off.”

“But you’ll be happy? Fuck, I’m gonna regret this … “

“Does that mean you’ll let me do it?”

“… Yeah.”

*      

“How do you want me?” Kagami asked once he’d climbed into the tub. Aomine shifted a bit uncomfortably and wriggled his fingers a bit.

“Just, on your knees and elbows, facing away from me … Like that, yeah, perfect.”

“W-with my ass up in the air? Where will you be?”

“Standing behind you. And – and could you plug the bathtub? I’m just gonna get the lube before we start. I don’t think soap will be comfortable.”

“Don’t leave me like this! It’s –!”

 “Embarrassing?” Aomine had the nerve to grin.

“ … Right, humiliation and domination …”

“Be back in a sec.”

“Yeah, yeah …” Kagami wondered what the hell his lover was gonna do to him.

*

“ … I wish your bathtub was bigger. This feels a bit cramped.”Aomine said once he’d stepped inside. Kagami shrugged awkwardly.

“Well, yeah… “

“Nervous?” The bluenette asked. Kagami glanced up at him from over his shoulder.

“ _Yes_. I don’t even know what you’re planning on doing! You gonna jack off on me? That’s why you’re standing up?”

“Not exactly. Um … Close your eyes and – and open them if you want to once I’ve started.”

“How will I know that?”

“You’ll notice.” Aomine grabbed his dick, took a deep breath – in, and out – and aimed.

“ … You’re peeing on me.” Kagami said. “ _What the hell?!_ _This_ is a _golden shower_?”

“F–fuck, yes!” The bluenette let the golden liquid spray over his lover. Fuck, but Kagami was hot like this!

“Ack! It’s pouring between my legs! … You fucker, don’t aim at my head!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wash you thoroughly! … C–come on, use your hands and spread your ass, I wanna piss on your asshole.” Aomine didn’t know what came over him. Kagami protested.

“I won’t be able to keep my head out of your pee if I do that!”

“Just do it, you little bitch, before I run out!” Shit, he almost got hard when Kagami lowered his upper body and reluctantly pulled his ass-cheeks apart. The blue-haired boy aimed the beam and watched his lover’s asshole twitch.

“… I want a blow-job for this!” The red-head growled.

“Yeah, sure, _whatever!_ Ngh, you’re so fucking hot like this! I can’t see your dick dangling between your legs … you hard?”

“S–shut up! Fuck, _it smells!_ I’m gonna gag! How much did you drink before this?”

“Like a gallon or three. Nn, I’m gonna run out now … Fuck … Heh, I bet you _like_ this; crawling in my urine … getting it in your hair … feeling it pouring between your legs … I was gonna wash you before I took you again, but let me fuck you like this instead!” Kagami rose, but Aomine grabbed hold of him. “... No, no, don’t get up!” Kagami fought back.

“Oi, don’t push me down! Let go of my head!”

 “J –just let me do you! I’ll be quick, and then I’ll wash you clean and we can do it on the bed again!” He jerked his dick a couple of times.

“At least let me get up on my hands!” Kagami clawed at the hand on his head. The bluenette winced at the pain.

“No!” He said hurriedly. “Lemme lube up real quick! You’re still loose, right?” Aomine smeared himself with the gel before plunging inside.

“Wait –! _Ah! Shit!_ ” Kagami flailed.

“Fuck, ngh! So … _hot!_ Damn, I’m not gonna last! Fuck!”

“Ah! _Ngh!_ I’ll! Fucking! Ah! _Break your legs!_ For this!” The bluenette’s dick pushed in deep before almost pulling out completely. The sight of Kagami like this, submissive yet defiant, made it hard to keep from coming.

“Fuck, I can’t hold it!” He groaned.

“Haa! Ngh! H–hold it!” Kagami used his nails to scratch at the hand still keeping him down. He was only half-hard. Aomine must’ve read his mind, because a second later a hand gripped him tightly and started pumping furiously. The red-head bucked at the forced pleasure and felt the pressure coil like an angry cobra in his gut.    

“I can’t! I’m coming! _Hngh!_ ” Aomine bent over him and breathed harshly against the red-heads neck. Kagami felt his lover’s cum coat his insides and he _moaned_.

“Ah, fuck! Me too, me too! Shit, shit, _fuck!_ ” He exploded in Aomine’s hand. The other boy chuckled.

“T –that was–“

Kagami shrieked.

“Ew! _Ew_ and _fuck_ and _shit!_ It got in my _mouth!_ Your fucking _piss_ got in my fucking _mouth!_ ”

“Err, you can pull the plug now. I’ll wash us up.”

“I’m gonna rip your dick off!”

“Shush now. But you can get up on your hands. And start the shower and give me the shower head.”

“ … You’re bossy today … _Ah!_ What are you doing?!” Aomine had pushed two fingers inside.

“I’m scooping out my come. I’m _never_ gonna tire of this sight!”

 “ … You’re weird.”Kagami said. Aomine sprayed him with the warm water.

“I’m glad you put up with me.” He twisted the fingers and let some water trickle inside the gaping hole.

“I don’t think – _ngh!_ – that you’re gonna find any more of your precious seed now, and you’re getting me hot again!” Kagami unconsciously spread his legs wider. Aomine smirked and pulled out.

“You’re right; we’re wasting hot water. Sit up and turn around so I can wash your hair.”

* 

“Hey, tiger, where do you keep your dildos?” Aomine asked and opened a drawer and looked inside.

“No.” Kagami replied.

“C’mon, I’ll let you use that tiny, round vibrator-thingy on me if you tell me.”

“In my closet – underneath the red and white blanket – in a black box.”

“ … That was fast. Why do you hide them? It’s not like you live with your parents.”

“It’s because of _you_ , you bastard!”

“Me?! What did _I_ do?”

“L–last month!”

“Huh? Wait … _Oh_.” Realization dawned.

“You tried to double-stuff me with my 8-inch dildo! I thought I was gonna _die!_ Seriously, it felt like you were trying to shove your own head up there!”

“Well … No, I don’t know what to say to that. Stop being such a whiney bitch and take it like a man? Oh, you’ve got quite the collection here!” Aomine grinned and tipped the box upside-down on the bed. “I thought you said you hadn’t taken anything in the ass before me, but you got enough toys to satisfy a small brothel here!”

“No, I don’t! I just thought that – that I should get used to stuffing myself with something akin to your size, since you’re so reluctant about me _taking you_ for once. And frankly, I sort of never wanted to do it with you again after that first time. I couldn’t move without pain shooting up my spine for three full days!”

“That’s some heavy petting you’re doing to my ego, right there.” He grinned and sorted the toys by size.

“I got hold of a couple of dildos in different sizes so I gradually could get used to _your_ size. You should’ve paid for half the toys, when I think about it. It’s only fair.” Kagami took a seat on the other side of the bed.

“How often do you use them?”

“What? Nowadays? Never, I’ve got you now.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet, tiger. Hey, if I let you choose, would you choose the red dildo or the silver one?” He said and held up the two toys. Kagami blushed.

“I – I haven’t tried the silver yet. I think it might be bigger than you.”

“Then why’d you buy it?”

“I overestimated your size, sorry.”

“… Don’t sound so smug. Let’s throw it away.”

“Feeling threatened by the competition?” This time it was Kagami that leered. It felt good.

“ _No._ ”Aomine bit out.   

“Then I won’t throw it away. It was expensive.” Kagami plucked the vibrator from the bluenette’s hand and placed it back in the box.

“’Che. _Anyway_ , I’ll let you use the tiny vibrator on me if you let me stuff four fingers inside you.”

“That wasn’t the deal!”

“Take it or leave it.”

“ … _Fine.”_

“Don’t act like you’re all annoyed and shit. I know you’ve been after my ass for weeks. You should be lucky I let you do this!”

Kagami growled low in his throat but picked up the toy and grabbed the lube.

“It’s … How should we do it? You wanna be on your back or do you want me to lie down?” Aomine contemplated for a while, before saying:

“I think it’ll be easiest for me to reach if you’re on your back, and the toy is attached to that cord, right? You’ll still be able to control it from your position.”

“Uh, I guess. But I still wanna put it inside you _before_ you use your fingers on me. I wanna be able to _truly enjoy this.”_      

“Tch, _fine._ Not like I care, anyway.”

“Holy–! You’re _nervous?”_ Aomine looked offended.

“What? Of course not! I’m – I – I _don’t get nervous_. That’s something _you_ do!” Kagami grinned at his words. Aomine scowled, but made himself comfortable on the bed. “Once it’s inside we flip, okay?”

The red-head kept grinning like a fool and poured lube in his hand.

“You ready?” he asked as he crawled between Aomine’s legs. The blue-haired boy nodded tersely. Kagami made a show of lubing up the toy and smirking inwardly when he saw Aomine tense.

“I’ll have to stretch you a bit before I insert it, okay?” Aomine closed his eyes, breathed through his nose and nodded again. He stiffened when he felt Kagami’s finger circle his entrance.

“You do this to me all the time, and I like it.” Kagami said helpfully. “So … Stop being such a wuss and take it like a man!” Aomine opened his eyes and was about to snarl something, but Kagami saw his chance and eased in the first finger. The bluenette widened his eyes and gripped the headboard behind him.

“Ngh!” Was the only sound that escaped him. He squeezed his eyes shut, but cracked one eye open when Kagami chuckled.

“I guess I can comfort you by saying that I only need to prepare you with two fingers. The toy isn’t _that_ big.”

“Um, yeah, okay. That’s – “

“Ready for a second?” Kagmi asked and teased the opening with another finger. Aomine’s head nodded, but his voice tried to say _No._ Kagami made the decision for him and eased the finger inside. The bluenette stiffened.

“N– Nghh!”

“I feel so powerful like this! Is this how you feel every time you do this to me?” The red-head asked and started scissoring his fingers. He got harder when Aomine spread his legs wider. Kagami gulped.

“I – Well, yeah.” The other boy panted. “But the difference between you and me is that I’m made to top, and you’re made to take it up the ass!”

Kagami growled and pushed his two fingers deeper.

“W–what are you doing?” The bluenette asked. Kagami smirked.

“ _Searching._ ”  

Aomine gasped when pleasure gripped his whole being. Holy fuck! Was that what Kagami felt every time they did it? He groaned and moved his hips. It felt _good._

“ … Oi!” He shouted. “Why’d you stop?”

“Cause you’ll feel even better with this inside you.” He held up the black toy and dangled it in front of his face. Aomine snorted and got up on his elbows.

“Well, then. What are you waiting for?” His cocky attitude was back and Kagami wanted to smack him.

“Shut up … “ He mumbled and bent down to carefully slide the toy inside. Aomine winced but said nothing.

Kagami sat back on his haunches and grabbed the attached remote. He grinned and was about to press the on-button, but Aomine grabbed hold of his hand.

“No, you don’t!” He said and plucked the device from the red-head’s hand. Kagami frowned.

“Why not? That was the deal!” Aomine clucked his tongue and Kagami almost launched himself at the bastard.

“The toy is inside. Now we flip and I get to finger you. That was the deal.”

“The deal you _changed …_ “ The tiger muttered quietly.

“What was that?” Aomine asked. Kagami gave a big, fake smile.

“Oh, nothing, _honey!_ Don’t you worry your silly, little head!” Aomine stuck out tongue and forced Kagami to reverse their positions. Once Kagami was back on his back could the bluenette relax a bit.

“This is how it’s supposed to be; you on your back at _my_ mercy.” He leered and grabbed the bottle of lube. Kagami smirked.

“We’ll see who’s begging whom later.” The toy inside his lover was a powerful little thing. Kagami had only used it a couple of times … when he wanted to torture himself with pleasure. Of course, he hadn’t told his lover _that_ little secret.

Aomine slipped the first finger inside and immediately searched for Kagami’s g-spot. He was gonna torment this little bastard just to prove that he was better when it came to sex.

Kagami’s back arched off the bed when his blue-haired lover attacked his prostate. _Shit,_ Aomine really knew what he was doing. He panted and gasped and the bluenette added another finger.

“You’re so hot, Taiga …” Aomine murmured and worked his fingers in and out. Kagami groaned something unintelligible and tried to pull Aomine tighter with a leg. The blue-haired boy almost toppled over, but Kagami was too far gone to notice. “We should make a sex-tape sometime, right, Taiga? Moan something if you agree.”

Kagami listened with only half an ear, but shook his head. “Go eat shit!” He said and moved his hand to jerk at his dick. The bluenette slapped at his hand and Kagami snarled.

“Nuh-uh, don’t even think about it. I’m only at two fingers yet, and I’m not gonna let you come until we’re both writhing in pleasure!” He added a third and Kagami spread his legs more. Aomine panted at the sight before him; Kagami sprawled out on the white sheets, skin glistening with sweat and an adorable flush on his face. His head was tilted back to show of a beautiful bitable throat and Aomine pictured him with a thick collar.

He swallowed hard and grabbed the bottle for more lube. He needed to be quick if he wanted to do what he had planned. Kagami would probably kick him in the head once he’d realize what Aomine was about to do.

The bluenette worked a fourth finger inside and Kagami winced.

“That’s … That’s almost too much … “ He mumbled. Aomine gulped and slowly moved the fingers around inside his lover. He kept stretching and scissoring. Kept applying lube and kept checking so there wasn’t any blood. He absentmindedly wondered if Kagami had forgotten about the toy.

The red-head quivered in pleasure. That Ahomine kept rubbing at his prostate and Kagami was so hard he wanted to cry. He shifted a bit and winced when he felt more pressure being applied to his already stretched hole. He widened his eyes when Aomine slipped four knuckles inside him.

“No! This wasn’t the deal! You said – Mfh!” Aomine leaned in close and covered the red-head’s lips with his own. Kagami tried to shove him away, but pulled him tighter when the bluenette used his other hand to lazily stroke his hardened member. Kagami shuddered and groand into the passionate kiss.

Aomine smirked inwardly and ever so slowly teased the hole with a thumb. Yes, he’d make it if he just could get Kagami to think about something else for a minute or two. The kissing seemed to work for now, and he gave Kagami’s dick another tug and stroke.

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck and back and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They didn’t make out that often; he didn’t know _why_ , it just wasn’t something they did. Kuroko had once said that their constant arguing might as well be them sucking each other’s faces in public. It didn’t help that it almost felt true.

 Aomine let go of Kagami’s dick and moved in for the kill. He dominated the kiss while ever so carefully pouring more lube on his hand. All it would take was a swift push …

 “I knew I only said four fingers,” He began, and tried to coax Kagami back to reality. “But I couldn’t stop myself …” He pushed his hand in and felt the taut muscle give way for him. His hand slid in with ease and the sphincter gripped and twitched beautifully around his wrist. Kagami gasped into his mouth and panted harshly and loudly. Aomine slowly balled his hand inside his lover.

He’d successfully fisted Kagami.  

“Y–you fu– Ngh, you fuh … Wai–Ngh!” Aomine had no idea of what Kagami was trying to say, but the _way_ he tried to say it shot lovely sparks of pleasure straight to the bluenette’s cock.

Kagami was hot on the inside and Aomine started moving his hand.

Kagami tensed and gripped his lover’s shoulders. He was trashing his head back and forth on the pillow and was trying to think about what was happening. He felt good, but Aomine’s hand was _big,_ and a small part of him was afraid that something would tear inside of him.

“I’ve got it under control … “ Aomine said. He opened his hand slowly – not completely – before fisting it again. He pulled out halfway, before slowly sliding back. Kagami was sweating like crazy and his dick looked almost purple in the dim light. Aomine licked his lips and repeated the movement with his hand. He could see his hand moving inside if he looked at Kagami’s stomach.

Kagami arched again and made a guttural sound whenever Aomine would push the hand back inside. The red-head’s hand started to wander, and Aomine wondered what he was doing.

“T-the remote … Ngh!” He slurred. “I’m go–gonna get my revenge..!” Aomine grabbed the little plastic thing and placed it in the other boy’s hand.

“Sure, knock yourself out.” He was too focused on sliding the hand back inside that he didn’t see the evil glint in Kagami’s eyes.

Aomine accidentally slipped deeper inside his lover when the toy inside him started vibrating. They both moaned, but Kagami’s sound was more about discomfort. Aomine swore loudly and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself.

It didn’t work, dammit. They toy kept whirring away and chipping at his resolve. He was leaking pre-come like crazy and he forced himself to pull back his hand a little. He wasn’t going to pull out completely, not yet anyway.

Kagami tch’d and turned up the power. Aomine grunted and fell forward, but refused to slip out of him. Kagami growled and shifted his hips. The bluenette smirked through his haze of pleasure and pulled his hand halfway out before pushing inside again. Kagami gasped and threw his head back again. Shit, it was like they were at war with each other.

After another minute Kagami admitted defeat.

“I– I can’t take it anymore!” He whimpered and flexed his legs. He needed to come, _badly,_ and he was exhausted. Both in his mind and body.

Aomine grinned in victory and pulled out the hand slowly. Kagami sighed in relief and gave his lover a satisfied scowl.

“You’re an ass.” He said lazily. “A huge ass that should be flogged repeatedly every week. Shit, if I wasn’t so tired I’d … I’d do something mean to you. Haven’t decided what yet.” He turned off the toy and yanked it out.

Aomine made an undignified sound before giving Kagami’s thigh a slap.

“You look ready to burst! I’m amazed you’ve managed to keep from coming!”

“I’m gonna explode any second now, so if we’re gonna fuck, it’s now or – or later or something.”

Aomine ungracefully spread the red-head’s legs apart and looked at the stretched hole. Kagami swatted at the bluenettes head.

“Hey!” He hissed.

Aomine grinned.

“I don’t think you’re very tight at the moment, but I guess that’s my fault.” He grabbed the strawberry-lube and slid home once again that night.

“You’re really loose.”

“And your dick feels tiny. Guess we’re even.”

It didn’t take many strokes for the blue-haired boy to reach climax. He groaned into Kagami’s chest and spilled himself inside. The red-head only needed to tug at his dick a couple of times before he shot his seed on Aomine’s chest.

“Fuck,” Kagami said and shuddered in the aftershocks of built-up pleasure. “I think you’ve outdone yourself this time. Haa, my legs are all shaky!”

Aomine managed to maneuver himself behind Kagami without slipping outside. The red-head didn’t know whether to be impressed or annoyed.

A few quiet moments ticked by, filled only with the sound of them breathing.

*

“Let me stay the night.” Aomine mumbled after a while. Kagami frowned.

“What?” He said. “You practically live here already.” Aomine shifted against him.

“I meant _inside_ you, Taiga … “

“ … _No_.”

“C’mon. You feel good, don’t you?”

“I feel full.”

“That’s a first.”

“Shut up! If we sleep like this I won’t be able to walk for a week.” He didn’t think he’d be able to walk for a week anyway, not after having a fist up his ass. Aomine licked at his neck.

“But I love seeing you struggle and wince every time you walk or sit! _It’s a huge turn-on for me_. I’m getting hard again just thinking about it.”

“Don’t try to woo me with your dick!” It hadn’t even been 15 minutes since their last round!

“But you love getting wooed by my dick … All 20 inches of it …”

“It’s not that big.” Kagami snorted.

“15, then.” Aomine countered.

“Smaller. Definitely smaller. _Maybe_ an 8.”

 “You’re kidding! I’m not going below 12.”

“It might be a 10, and I’m being generous here.” He wouldn’t be surprised if the bluenette’s dick actually _was_ a 12, but he didn’t say that.

“11 inches and that’s my final offer. I’m gonna measure it tomorrow to prove it.” Aomine shuffled closer. Kagami grabbed the empty bottle of lube and hit him in the head.

“ … Hey, stop biting my neck. And pull your dick out already!”

“Not yet, I’m comfy. But it’s thick, right?”

“Haa?”

“My dick; it’s thick, right?”

“ … What? Why are you so – Ah! Hgn! Don’t move, you idiot! I’m – I’m gonna –!  I’m gonna –! D–don’t _stop_!”

“Make up your mind! But you think it’s thick, right?”

“W–what? Just … just give me a sec … Why are you so damn obsessed with your dick today anyway?”

“Just answer my question!”

“Yeah, it’s thick. You know it is! It’s huge and long and impressive and I’m pretty sure I can feel it through my stomach with my hand when you fuck me.”

“ … Really? That’s hot.”

“You’re also bigger than me. _Happy?_ Pull out so I can go to sleep.” It was a cruel joke, really, when it came to Aomine and his dick. People like him – with that kind of attitude – shouldn’t have everything going for them. If you had a shitty attitude then you’d get small dick as punishment. Kagami thought that sounded fair. _He_ had a nice attitude and _he_ help people and _he_ showed up at practice. Ahomine skipped his training every other day, cut in line at stores and threw trash on the street.

The bed moved as the bluenette shuffled around.

“Get up on your hands and knees; I wanna see if I can feel it!” Kagami groaned and tried to push the other boy away. He was tired and he didn’t think he had any more seed left inside him for another round.

Aomine proved him wrong a few moments later. He was half-hard and Aomine grinned like the cat that got the canary.

And the cream.

 And the mouse.

The cheese, the fish and everything else that cats liked.   

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. It’s three in the morning!” He grunted. Aomine grabbed him around the middle and heaved him up. Kagami squeaked. “Don’t – don’t _manhandle_ _me!_ ”

“It’s a _Friday_.” The Bluenette drawled. “We can afford to stay up late. Don’t go all limp on me now! … Heh, at least _this_ part of you is standing proud!” To prove his point he gripped the other’s dick and tugged at it. Kagami flushed again.

“Hey!”

“Come on, get up on your hands and knees and take it like the little bitch you are!” Kagami gave him an annoyed stare.

“I swear I’d leave you if you weren’t so hot when you shut up.”

*

“Dude, _I can totally feel it!_ ” Aomine roamed his hands across the lower part of his red-haired lover’s stomach. He could definitely feel _something_ moving inside with each thrust.  

“Yeah, I can – I can also totally feel it.” Kagami grunted. It was sort of distracting having someone touch him like that.

“This is fucking awesome! Why haven’t you told me about this before?”

“Maybe because I – because I don’t – … Fuck, I can’t really think right now! Stop touching my stomach, it’s – fuck, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop feeling yourself!”

“It’s fucking hot and I can’t help myself! Hey, if you black out I’m gonna spend the night inside you and there’s nothing you can do about it … ‘cause you’ll be out cold.” The red-head grinned.

“Heh, ‘ _No one can feel me but me’_?”

“I – I said it one fucking time – _one!_ – and it’s gonna haunt me for the rest of my life? So not fair… You getting close yet?” Kagami nodded.

“Been c–close for a while now ..!”

The bluenette sped up his movements and pressed his hands into the red-head’s abdomen.

“Yeah, me to!” He said. “… Fuck, I’m coming! Holy fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can’t – I can’t _breathe!_ Hgnn!”

The tiger almost laughed out loud; Aomine had sounded like a really bad porno. He yelped when a hand sneaked down to help him reach orgasm.

“Ah, I’m gonna come! I’m gonna –!”

“Then – then _come for me, Taiga!_ ”

“F–fuck you– Ahh! Holy–! Ngnn ..!” The red-head tensed before going lax. Aomine blinked, surprised.

“ … Taiga? You awake? … Oi, Taiga?” Kagami didn’t answer. He’d passed out. Aomine chuckled quietly. “…Heh, guess who’s gonna be sore tomorrow!” He was careful when he maneuvered their bodies onto a comfortable position. He settled on spooning his lover before turning off the light. Kagami was out cold and probably wouldn’t wake until morning. Aomine buried his face between the red-head’s shoulder blades and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Today had been a good day.

*

“I’m going to fucking murder you. With a fucking spatula.” Was the first thing Kagami said before he opened his eyes.

“The tiger has awoken!”

“I need to take a piss, so either you pull out now or you’ll buy me a new fucking mattress ‘cause this one will get soaked.”

“Yeah, yeah, hang on …”

“Ow, fuck! Take it easy! Careful, _careful!_ ”

“You’re such a wuss …” Aomine slipped out, but widened his eyes when he thought he saw blood on his dick. With lightning-quick reflexes – which had Kagami making several adorable, yet undignified, sounds – he grabbed hold of his lover’s legs and forced them apart. He put a finger in his mouth to wet it before pushing it inside the tiger. Said tiger squeaked and tried to flail his legs, or possibly to kick the bluenette in the head.

“H–hey! R–remove your fucking finger! I’m sore!”

“You’re all red and puffy down there …” Aomine murmured with a touch of concern in his voice. “Oh, my cum is dribbling out!”

“I–idiot! Don’t smear it around!”

“… You gonna be okay? It looks painful.” Luckily he hadn’t found any blood. He pulled out and sat up.

“So stop playing with me! But yeah, don’t worry … There’s … There’s some numbing ointment in the top drawer. If you want to you could, y’know, maybe help me?”

“You sure? I’ll probably be an ass about it.” Aomine said matter-of-factly. Kagami made a face.

“I’m used to it.”

The blunette stretched out an arm opened the first drawer he got his hand on. Kagami rolled his eyes.

“I said top drawer! There’s two drawers, how can you pick the wrong one?!”

“Shut up!” Aomine growled. He felt around more and got hold of a well-used tube. He tried opening it.

“… It’s a – just twist the cap, idiot. No, no! You’re gonna break it! Gimme!” Kagami picked it from his hand.

“Che’…” Aomine _didn’t_ pout.

“Don’t pout.”Kagami said amusedly.

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“… Whatever.”

“Great comeback. Help me to the bathroom before we start. It feels like I’m gonna burst!”

*

“Spread your legs a bit more.”

“S –somehow this feels way more intimate than what I’m comfortable with …” Aomine squirted some of the ointment on his fingers.

 “We should play doctor sometime.”

“Absolutely n –Ack! Cold! You bastard! You could’ve warmed it up first!” Aomine smeared the white cream around and leered.

“I told you I was gonna be an ass about it.”

“Not – not _deliberately!_  And you’d suck as a doctor!”

“Probably. Is this okay or should I apply more?”

“It’s okay, just spread it around some more and we’re done.”

“ … I’m sorry.”Aomine said after a few seconds.

“What are you talking about? For what?”

“For, like … having such a huge dick that you – Uffhh!“ Kagami skillfully hit him in the face.

“Next time it won’t be my pillow; it’ll be my fist. But I forgive you and … I love you, Daiki.”

“Y–yeah, lo–love you too, Taiga.”

*

“Since you’re too much of a quivering wuss of pain right now, I’m guessing I’m the one who’ll be making breakfast today. What do you want?”

“A knife.”

“What? Why?”

“So I can gut you with it.”

“So grumpy.”

“I _hurt_.”

“Yeah, well … _My_ dick is really sore. And – and there’s _some_ pain in my ass too. I can relate to you now.”

“You’ll have to fish for sympathy somewhere else. My pain is _your_ fault.”

“You’ll get over it; you always do. So, a sandwich? Cereal? A boiled egg?” Aomine ticked off his options on his fingers. Kagami blinked.

“ _A boiled egg?_ ”

“What? I know how to use the stove! I’m not _completely_ useless! Just give me directions and I’ll cook you a glorious breakfast fit for a person with limited savings each month!”

“Cereal is fine, but I don’t wanna eat in bed in case I drop the bowl or something. Carry me to the sofa?”

“You’re too big to carry!” The bluenette blurted out. Kagami smiled.

“Ho? You can’t take me? Am I … too _big_ for you?”

“… I hear an innuendo somewhere in that sentence. Throw your arms around my neck and we’ll see if I’ll survive your weight.”

After a bit of wincing, growling and snarling Aomine managed to lift his lover. Aomine looked surprised and jostled the body in his arms. Kagami gripped him tighter.

“ … Hey, hey, hey! You’ll drop me!”

“I think I’ve underestimated my own awesomeness; I can totally carry you! Hmm, must be all that air in your head that’s making you light.”

“Don’t insult me!”

“It’s not an insult if it’s the truth!”

“Just carry me to the damn sofa!”

*

“Here, food.”Aomine handed the tiger a bowl with cornflakes. Kagami peered down at the contents.

“Wow, you’ve outdone yourself, Ahomine! And look; you even remembered to forget a spoon! I’m touched.”

“Hush.” Aomine went back for eating utensils.

“… And bring the milk while you’re in the kitchen! There’s a small desert in this bowl!”

“ _You’re such a pain in the ass!_ ”

“Ha! No, _you’re_ a pain in _my_ ass!”

“ _Where do you keep your forks and stuff?_ ” The bluenette called from the other room. Kagami frowned.

“Shouldn’t you know by now?”

“ _No. You’re the one that’s been doing all the cooking. Your kitchen’s like a – a damn labyrinth!_ ” The red-head rolled his eyes.

 “You’d probably die if you were left to your own devices for a week! The upper drawer by the stove, by the way!”

“ _Well, that’s why I’ve got you right? To feed me and to pleasure me! Oh, here they are._ ”

“Just get back here! My food is getting all soggy and shit. At least, half of it is. The rest is dying from dehydration!”

“Wanna see if Tetsu and the others are free tonight? We could catch a movie or something. Here’s your spoon.” He handed his lover a tea-spoon. Said lover raised an eyebrow, but let it slide.

“Thanks, and _no._ Kuroko’ll take one look at me and say something embarrassing like: ‘ _Kagami-kun, you are limping. Was Aomine-kun to rough on you last night?_ ’ And he’d say it in front of everyone! And don’t think I didn’t see you high-five that Murabakisara –“

“Murasakibara.”

“– That Murasakibara guy last time we all went out to watch that zombie-movie! And Akashi deliberately slapped my ass ‘cause he’s a sadistic little bastard! I almost keeled over!”

“I wanna spank you now.”Aomine dead-panned.

“And Kise would go all mother-hen slash leering creep and he’d wiggle his eyebrows and leer even _harder_ as if I wouldn’t understand what he means!”

“Please, let me spank you. I _need_ to spank you!” The thought of spanking Kagami while he was sore made the blood in Aomine’s body flow south.

“And Midorima –“ The red-head continued. “–would be worst of all! He’d just give us this look and say – “

“Taiga, _please_ let me spank you!” Kagami gave him a confused look.

“ … What? _No_ , he wouldn’t say _that!_ Are you crazy? He’d say something condescending about our fuck habits or something. I bet he jacks off in the dark while crying and listening to math formulas. Hey, go grab the game console – I wanna beat you in War cry 5!”

*

“I hate this fucking game.” Kagami growled and threw the controller at Aomine.

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Taiga.”  

“Don’t be such a smug winner, _Daiki._ ”

“We’ve been playing for hours. Wanna watch TV?”

“Sure … Hey?”

“Mm?”

“About … About yesterday, in the shower …”

“W–what about it?” Aomine stuttered.

“Is it – I mean … Like, do you … That’s one of your kinks, then? Domination? Wanna, err, wanna talk about it?”

“Um –”

“Y–you don’t have to! I just, I want – I want to know –“

“You’re blushing again.”

“Don’t point out the obvious, dickhead! I just wanna say that if you wanna talk about it, then – then talk. About it, I mean. You can talk to me. About it. I wanna make you happy … Say something already!”

“I … Yeah.”

“ _Yeah_?”

“It’s not something I’m ashamed of.” Aomine leaned back in the sofa and placed his feet on the low table. “I just think that some of the stuff I wanna do to you might be a … _bit_ … extreme. And I don’t want to drive you away, but I’m kind of afraid that you’ll break up with me if you learn about all the stuff I wanna do to you.”

“L –like what?”

“I’m not really comfortable enough to tell you about it yet.”

“Go get a pillow if you’re uncomfortable. Your sex-life is my sex-life and you’ve piqued my interest.”

“Um.”

“I’ll – I’ll tell you my fantasies if you tell me yours.”

“What are we, _five?_ All right, you go first and we’ll see how vanilla _your_ fantasies are compared to _my_ fantasies.”

“My … my fantasies are _not_ vanilla!” 

“ _Fine_ , they’re vanilla with a swirl of strawberry jam or something. I bet you want me to spread rose petals all over your apartment and fuck you underneath the moon or something corny like that!”

“ … I want you to fuck me when you’re furious.” Kagami whispered, but locked his eyes with Aomine’s.

“ _… Come again?_ ”

“Yeah … I wanna tie you down on the bed and, like, really restrict your movements. You wouldn’t even be able to lift your hips or anything. I’d put a sock in your mouth to shut you up, but I wouldn’t blind-fold you. You’d seethe with anger and you’d glare daggers at me … I’d put a cock-ring on you and spend the night riding you until your dick hurts so much you want to cry. Then I’d … “

“Then you’d?” The bluenette’s throat felt dry.

“I’d remove the cock-ring and let you shoot your seed inside me. And I would leave you tied up while I sleep next to you, and in the morning I’d release you and – and hope that you won’t strangle me with my own dick.”

“When I’m _angry?_ ”

“ _Furious._ ”

“ … _Fuck._ Got any more fantasies? _Shit,_ I’m getting hard.”

“Hey, it’s your turn now!”

“… Right. Okay, here we go … Nothing to lose, right? I know you’re afraid of dogs –”

“ _Beastiality?!_ ” Kagami squawked.

“What? _No!_ No, not – not _that!_ I’d get hold of a big dog, preferably a German Shepard or an Irish Wolfhound or maybe a wolf/dog-hybrid and I would, well, this is almost funny … “

“What is? And where the _hell_ is this fantasy _going?_ ”

“I would also tie you down. Imagine this: we’re in bed and you let me tie you up real good. Arms behind your back, legs spread wide by one of those bar-thingies so you wouldn’t be able to close your legs. I lift you up and place you _across_ the bed so your head is hanging over the edge.”

“Okay?”

“I enter you and you moan and do your thing. I push in and pull out a couple of times before stopping and calling for the dog to come. And – and when you see this big monster closing in on you –“

“Y–yeah?”

“You’d probably clench up in fear and you’d want to get away. Hell, I bet you’d cry also! Scream, shout, growl! But I wouldn’t let you escape. I’d keep fucking your tight ass while you have a panic-attack or something. The dog would move about and hoover in your line of vision, but never get too close, just close enough to keep you scared shitless. You’d beg me to stop, to get the fuck off and release you and chase the dog away. But I wouldn’t do that, I’d just continue pumping and fucking. I’d feel you shiver and shake in fear and I’d release you once I’ve emptied myself deep inside you. I’d stay inside for a while, pressing you down under my weight, feeling you clench up in fear now and then when the dog gets too close … Hey, maybe you’d get over your fear of dogs if we did that! So, what do you think?”

“ … I’m – I’m … That’s … I … That sounds awful, yet hot … I’m torn.”

“Don’t worry; if I’ll decide to do it I’ll keep it a secret from you and surprise you.”

“That’s really comforting.”Kagami drawled. Aomine grinned.

“It is, isn’t it? Got any more fantasies? Since you can’t move around we might as well spend the afternoon telling each other wicked fantasies!”

“You’re enjoying this far too much. Err, there’s always outdoor sex, I guess. We’d go camping somewhere – or maybe rent a cabin in a remote place – and live like nudists or something. Fucking in the forest and maybe in the water if there’s a lake nearby, in the tent, in the grass, in a – shit, I dunno – a tree, maybe? And – and – Fuck, I can’t say it!”

“Say what? Come on, tell me!”

“You’ll make fun of me!”

“Never!”

“You’re lying!”

“I never lie!”

 “Unless it’s for your own benefit!”

“Well, _yeah_ , but that’s beside the point!”

“I … Um, I wouldn’t wash away your seed immediately … I’d let it trickle down my legs and just … leave it be. You’d fill me up again and again and I’d let it trickle out again and again. Since we’d be out in the forest I wouldn’t have to worry about stains and shit like that. I would only wash it away when it got crusted or annoying or something.” Kagami finished, but added a _Well?_ when the bluenette didn’t say anything.

“ … You really _do_ have a fetish for semen!”

“I–idiot! Only _your_ semen! And – and you like to _piss on people!_ ”

“Silly Taiga, I would only do it to you!”

“Hey, hey! Don’t try to cuddle now! Let go!” Aomine pulled him tight against his chest and placed his head on top of Kagami’s hair. Kagami tried pulling away.

“Mmm, you’re like a perfect mix between _too defiant_ and _not submissive enough._ You’re a … a half-breed of some kind. A perfect half-breed.”

“I’m not some _half-breed!_ What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You’ve got _animal instinct_ , right? And you said you could smell it when a person is strong?”

“I guess ..?”

“Take a whiff of me and tell me how strong I am.” Aomine grabbed hold of the tiger’s head.

“I’m not gonna smell you like some damn _dog!_ Oi, don’t force me!”

“Just take a deep breath against my throat. I’ll keep your head here until you sniff me.”

“ _Bastard_ ...” Kagami complied after a minute.

“ … See, that wasn’t so hard now, was – Oi, don’t go all glazed-eyes on me! Am I really that strong to you?”      

“Haa? Of– _of course_ not! You just happened to smell nice, that’s all.” Kagami spluttered, but took another deep breath and breathed in the scent that was _Aomine._

“Yeah, sure. What does Tetsu smell like?”

“Nothing.”

“Really, he’s that weak?”

“No, more like … He’s too strong in his own field or something.” Kagami explained. “We play on the same court, but on different levels. Different _types_ of levels. It’s hard to describe. He mostly smells of vanilla, but I’m guessing that’s because of all the shakes he’s drinking and not from his strength.”

“Gotten a whiff of the others from the Generation?”

“I … Err …”The red-head played with the hem of his t-shirt.

“ _You totally have!_ Tell me!”

“Kise and Midorima have sort of mellowed out a bit. They no longer smell as strong as they used to. I mean, they’re strong, but not _strong_ strong. That Mura-guy reminds me of poisoned candy! I sort of tried to hold my breath when he walked past me the first time I smelled him. It was before I saw his face, so I only had his scent to go after when I met him later on.”

“What about Akashi?”

“I, um, I had a sneeze attack when I smelled him.”

“You _sneezed?_ ”

 “Yeah, he was like pepper and chili and gasoline all rolled in one package! It made my knees weak and I could barely look at him. Everything about him shouted _dangerous_ and I wanted to bare my throat _so bad!_ He still smells like that, by the way, which is weird. Little bastard, he knows he’s making me uncomfortable when we all hang out!”

“What about me? What do I smell like?”

“You smell like something … _addictive_.” Kagami licked the exposed throat and Aomine shuddered. “Like, I don’t know, something strong and secure and superior. And _fire_ ; like untamed fire and – and really thin ice on a lake hidden underneath the snow. Something dangerous, just like Akashi.”

“Really?”

“Mm, yeah … I could spend hours … just smelling you … like this … “

“Oi, that tickles!”

“I’m not sorry … Weren’t we talking about something else before this? Ngh, you smell good!”

“ … Right, you wanted to go camping and I wanted to fuck you with a dog in the room. I guess it’s my turn now. I wanna drag you to a pet store and buy a dog collar for you, with a matching leash.”

“ _Say what?_ ”

“And I’d even make you wear the collar when we’re out in public, and you’d be _leashed the whole time._ Even when we hang out with the guys I’d keep you on a chain. Fuck, I’d tie you up outside if we go shopping for food! Oh, and I’d grab the scruff of your neck, like this –“

“ _Ow!_ Fucker!”

“– and bend your head backwards and growl that _you belong to me, Kagami Taiga._ I’d hold the leash while I take you hard and fast from behind. Maybe make you sleep on the floor with my seed pouring out of your ass. _”_

“ _Holy fuck, you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to do extreme things to me!”_

“Don’t say stuff in English I can’t understand!”

“Sorry. That was just … intense.” He entertained the thought of Aomine dragging him around outside. What would the others say if they saw them like that? Kuroko would probably only shake his head at them, but Akashi would undoubtedly want to hold the leash. He seemed to have a thing for dominating guys bigger than him. Kagami was pulled back to reality when Aomine snapped his fingers in front of his face. The bastard looked smug. “Oh, right. Okay, my turn; I wanna whip you hard enough to – to draw blood. Not much, just a little. And I’d lick it off your back.”

“I want to whisper in your ear that you should bite the pillow, ‘cause I’m going in _dry._ ”

“I’d wanna flog you until you beg me to stop.“

“I wanna make you cry from both pain and pleasure.”

“I’d – I’d tie you down and tickle you until it hurts.”

“… That’s pure evilness!”

“You wanted to take me dry! You’d split me in half!”

“But – but _tickling?_ That’s just cruel!”

“ … I’d –“ Kagami lowered his voice. “… I’d wake you with a kiss every morning … Just to, you know, show you that I care about you, and not just your body … “

“ … And I’d hold you tight and close when we sleep …”

“I’d cook your favorite meals as often as I could … “

“I’d … hug you and kiss you and hold your hand where everyone can see us, just to show them that their opinions mean shit to me …”

“ … I’m gonna get cavities in my teeth if we continue being sickly sweet like this.”

“Me too; let’s watch something with lots of blood and gore and sex in it.”

“Agreed.”

“I love you so much, Taiga.”

“I love you _morer_ , Daiki.”

“Morer isn’t even a word.”

“Yeah, well, it should be!”

“Bakagami, I wouldn’t trade you for the world!”

“Don’t call me Bakagami, Ahomine!”

*

“I almost forgot!”

“Forgot what?”

“You have a ruler? Or a measuring tape?”

“You’re actually gonna measure your dick? I can’t believe you!”

“I’m curious. Don’t you wanna know? I was 12 the last time I did it.”

“Wait, 12 _years_ or 12 _inches?_ ”

“12 years old. My mom caught me doing it and then my dad forced me to listen to him talk about boys and puberty and other awkward stuff. I lied and said that some kids had made me believe that a dick is supposed to be a foot long when your 12. I just wanted to see how big it was. 2 years later my mom caught me jerking off.”

“Uh, _random_ … but, ouch.”

“Apparently I’d forgotten that my family was still at home when I began. I had been … loud … and hadn’t bothered to use headphones. Mom thought I was hurt and rushed inside, only to see me furiously jacking off. I … am still traumatized.”

“You have my condolences. I think I have a ruler in my room. On the desk.” Aomine disappeared and returned a minute later.

“All right,” he said. “Let’s see here … “ He pulled out his dick and placed it along the ruler. He frowned.

“I’m half-hard,” He said. “I can’t measure it like this! Oi, talk dirty to me.”

“Do the dishes.”

“Ha. _Ha._ ”

“I dunno what to say. You can’t just overwhelm me with expectations like this! Just … stroke yourself.”

“You can jerk me off, since your ass is currently out-of-order.” Aomine leaned back and put his arms behind his head. He looked expectantly at his lover. Kagami grumbled, but spat in his hand before giving the organ a few tugs.

Aomine moaned and sunk deeper into the cushions.

“How small is it when it’s flaccid?”Kagami asked.

“Don’t say small.”

“Fine. What _size_ , then?”

“Haven’t bothered to measure it when it’s not hard.”

The red-head moved his wrist up and down a few more times before stopping.

“I don’t think it’ll get bigger than this.”

“Guess you’re right. Gimme the ruler.”

 Aomine stuck his tongue out in concentration.

“Well?” Kagami inquired. The bluenette gave him a toothy grin.

“12.1 inches when erect!” He cheered. “You have my respect, Taiga!”

“You fucker.” The red-head growled and ripped the ruler from Aomine’s hand. Kagami pulled out his own dick and coaxed it to life before measuring it himself. He frowned when he looked at the numbers. The blue-haired boy leaned in close, but the tiger pushed him away.

“Oh, come on!” Aomine laughed. “You’re really that small?”

“I’m – I’m not small! You just happen to be big, that’s all!”

Aomine made to grab the plastic stick, but Kagami held it out of reach. They scuffled a bit before the bluenette played dirty and pulled Kagami’s shirt over his head and effectively trapped his arms and head inside the fabric. The tiger cursed loudly and kicked his legs in hope of hitting the laughing bastard.

“Take it easy tiger! I’m just gonna have a quick look ..!” Kagami stilled a second and tried to comprehend what Aomine meant by that. Then he felt the sharp edge of the ruler against his hardened flesh and swore. The blue-haired boy used a foot to keep the body still on the couch.  

“You shithead! I’ll gut you like a fucking fish!” Kagami’s voice was a bit muffled through the shirt.

“There, there.” Aomine cooed and calmly continued his examination. “It seems … like your dick is about … Aw, _8 inches!”_  The blunette let go of the t-shirt and Kagami’s hand shot out and gripped him around the throat. His hair was mussed and he looked livid.

“I’ll kill you!” He snarled. Aomine only smirked.

“Not if I do this!” He countered and grabbed hold of Kagami’s dick and squeezed _hard_.  The red-head let go of the throat, doubled over and _gasped_.

“I hate you..!” He wheezed out and glared at his lover.

“I love you too, little tiger.”

“ _Don’t say little_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't freak-out anyone with this :D


End file.
